A fingerprint module is an important exterior component of an electronic device such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer and the like. Consumers have higher and higher requirements on its structural strength, i.e. the fingerprint module is required to bear certain external force of static pressure and the impact damage action of an external object. In practice, strength of a fingerprint sensor is tested by slowly applying external force onto the fingerprint module through a spherical pressure head, or by dropping a steel ball from a certain height onto the fingerprint module.
In the process of making an invention of the present disclosure, the inventor(s) found that there are at least the following problems in the existing technologies: existing fingerprint sensors are still difficult to meet the high-strength requirements. They can easily fail in function, and even worse, the chip cracks, under the external force of static pressure and the impact action of an external object.